REENCUENTRO DE LA NOCHE
by LiSakura15
Summary: El pasado hace ahora parte de mi presente, no se puede olvidar tan fácil a alguien que marcó parte de tu existencia... Entonces si se reencuentran de noche en una fiesta ¿Qué puede suceder? Tomoyo/Kamui LEMON - ONE-SHOT


**REENCUENTRO DE LA NOCHE**

_**El tiempo pasa y las decisiones llevan a unas consecuencias, si te encuentras solo en una fiesta con esa persona que creías haber olvidado ¿Qué puede suceder?... Tomoyo/Kamui **__**LEMON - ONE-SHOT**_

—Ven—reía—Ven que no va a pasar nada—todo estaba muy oscuro

— ¿Dónde estás?—pregunte

De pronto su carita un poco sonrojada se asomó por el umbral de una puerta—Ven

La seguí, cómo carajos habíamos terminado así, en la tarde apenas nos habíamos encontrado en la facultad después de un tiempo sin verla, "_será qué es virgen aún_", no había querido tocarla de nuevo desde lo que paso esa vez en su casa, ella me lo había confesado, se enamoraría de mi si se acostaba conmigo y ahora voy detrás de ella, en la casa de mi amigo que tampoco veía hace un tiempo, buena forma de celebrar mi bienvenida por un tiempo a esta ciudad donde nací

Entré a la habitación, todo es muy oscuro y no la veo, me acerco a lo que parece una ventana, corro un poco la cortina, la luna sí que es bella

— ¿Tienes miedo?—pregunto cerrando la puerta y echando seguro a esa

— ¿Por qué tendría miedo?—pregunte

—No lo recuerdas, esa vez tuviste mucho miedo, tanto así que yo fui la última en dar un beso—me dijo recostada en la puerta, se veía tan sexy en ese vestido de muchos colores y sus botas cafés de amarrar— ¿Qué harás?—pregunto

—Nada yo no haré nada…

—Vale, vale, entonces si no harás nada—abrió la puerta de nuevo— ¡Lárgate de aquí, que necesito dormir!—casi grito, es obvio que ella noto el cambio en mi rostro, _¿qué me fuera?, _pero si ella fue la que me trajo aquí

— ¡Sino vas hacer nada entonces lárgate de una vez!—grito más fuerte— ¡Lárgate mierda! ¡Lárgate ya!—okey está haciendo mucha bulla, la música en realidad está muy fuerte afuera pero que pensaran que le estoy haciendo, es obvio que no será sexo

— ¡Ya Tomoyo tranquila por favor!

— ¡Te dije que te largaras Kamui! ¡Te da miedo estar aquí conmigo lárgate ya!—grito señalando la puerta, carambas esta mujer sí que se había vuelto agresiva, o será que siempre fue así y no me di cuenta, bueno ella al principio tenía distancias conmigo… creo que ya estoy divagando también he tomado un poco

—O sabes que es mejor… ¡Yo me largo!—dijo saliendo de la habitación

— ¡Tomoyo espera!—salgo corriendo detrás de ella y la agarro de un brazo para detenerla

— ¡Suéltame imbécil!—dijo intentado soltarse— ¡Suéltame!—se detuvo y la cogí de los brazos, quedo contra la pared respirando aceleradamente y con los ojos cerrados—Te odio…—susurro

Sus mejillas rojas, algunos mechones de su cabello largo le cubrían el rostro, me acerque un poco más a ella y le puse un mechón detrás de la oreja, sus labios, extrañaba probarlos, los toque despacio, son suaves, metí dos dedos en su boca y los empezó a chupar

—Solo quieres que te chupe los dedos, o quieres que chupe otra cosa—alzo su cara y me miro sonriendo, me acerque más a ella y la bese, nos besamos, introduje mi lengua en su cavidad mientras sentía el temblor de su cuerpo pegado al mío, nos alejamos para tomar aire y le cogí la mano y la lleve a la habitación de hace un rato, cerré la puerta tras de mi con seguro y cuando la vi ella estaba recostada en la cama, me acerque y me recosté a su lado, se quedó mirándome

—Eres un imbécil…

—Vale

La bese y la abrace fuerte, ella soltó un gemido, me hice encima suyo y ella abrió sus piernas, hacía realmente mucho calor y eso que la ventana estaba abierta— ¿Qué es lo que esperas?—me reprendió, seguí besándola, y empecé a moverme un poco rozando mi miembro con su sexo, sus gemidos eran más constantes, baje por su cuello hasta su vestido—Se me hacía raro que no quisieras probarlos de nuevo, más vale que lo hagas bien esta vez

— ¿Estas un poco agresiva no?—pregunte entre jadeos

— ¿Te ofendiste? Lo siento, al parecer no me doy cuenta cuando digo "ciertas cosas", pero relájate que no es con intensión de hacerte daño, lo que digo es la pura verdad—sentí un poco de rabia en ese momento, respire profundo y me concentre en sus pechos, ella se alzó un poco y le baje el vestido, esta vez si le solté el brasier, ella dio un respingo y giro su rostro a un lado, su cabello lo cubría, me apodere de uno de sus pechos y lo chupe mientras que masajeaba el otro, ella gemía más fuerte mientras que sus manos me acariciaban el cabello, yo estaba muy concentrado en sus pechos

—En realidad son grandes…—dije jadeando

—Lo sé… también tienes culpa de eso…—dijo bajito

Quería preguntarle porque pero seguí con mi trabajo, con mi mano derecha le acaricie la pierna, seguí por debajo de su vestido hasta llegar a sus pechos mientras los acariciaba nos mirábamos, alcanzo a coger mi cabeza y me acerco a que la besara, seguía gimiendo, me aleje un poco

— ¿Cómo estás?…—pregunte jadeando

—Bien…—logro responder

Continué con mi trabajo, mande una mano a su sexo, quiso cerrar las piernas pero las estiro de nuevo, quite mi mano de su seno, y la baje para quitarle las bragas

—Yo la chupare esta vez y lo haré mejor que la otra ocasión—dije y me concentre en su sexo, si estaba gimiendo hace un rato ahora prácticamente quería gritar, sin detenerme con mi lengua lamia lentamente, succione su pequeño botón y luego se encargó mi pulgar, ahora ella estaba muy mojada

—Kamui… sigue, por favor sigue…—gimió

—Tranquila muñeca…—dije—Ten un poco de paciencia…—como pude primero me quite mi camisa, el calor era insoportable, baje mi jean y mi bóxer y puse mi erección en su entrada para acariciarla, tomo mi rostro en sus manos y mientras nos besábamos y seguía acariciando su entrada con mi erección arqueo la espalda y se vino, era el momento la oportunidad y entre de una estocada

—Ahhh…—grito más fuerte, pensé "_es obvio que no es virgen_" pero como había entrado casi todo espere un rato, deje pasar unos segundos y salí un poco, volví a entrar más lentamente, así sucesivamente por un rato, descanse mi frente en su hombro, mientras que con cada estocada ella gemía en mi oído, eso me excitaba aún más

—Más rápido…—dijo y yo obedecí, me entregue a mis instintos y me moví más rápido como ella lo pidió, más y más rápido, mi miembro chocaba contra su entrada mientras sentía lo muy apretada que era, demasiado en realidad para estar tan lubricada, la bese de nuevo, sus labios estaban secos tal vez de tanto gemir, hasta que sentí que llegaría su orgasmo acelere las embestidas, enrollo sus piernas en mi cintura y sus manos arañaban mi espalda de repente ella grito y yo me vine dentro de ella, solté un jadeo muy fuerte, ahora descansaba mi frente en su hombro, ella jadeaba fuerte, estaba listo para seguir con la segunda contienda pero quería revisar algo que me perturbaba desde hace un rato, salí de ella lentamente, soltó un gemido y se recostó de lado, la luz de la calle me dejaba ver las sabanas que estaban mojadas por ella y mi semen, de pronto vi algo inusual en la sabana, lo toque con mis dedos, no podía creerlo me acerque a la ventana para observar mejor que era que lo que tenía en mis dedos, debía corroborar mis sospechas, corrí la cortina y…

— ¡Carajo!

_Es sangre…_

**_Lo escribí hace mucho tiempo... Solo por experimentar otra pareja, espero sea de su agrado. _**

**_Att: LiSakura15_**

**_Diciembre/20/19_**


End file.
